A Home Is Where The Heart Is
by vo.OdoO-Majik
Summary: ShikamaruTemari. Shikamaru is a lazy fellow. He's a lazy, irresponsible, rude down-right careless guy. That is, until Temari shows up in Konoha. Adventures and turmoil ensue, as the two begin to understand that "A Home is Where the Hear Is".
1. IQ of Love? Zero, my friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All properties belong to their respective owners.

**A Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**Chapter One:_ IQ of Love? Zero, my friend_**

**Author's Note: Yup... It's a Shikamaru/Temari fic. Heh, I was too "drunk" to think of a proper plot, so I'm just wingin' it (as the hip people of today's society say). Of course, writer's block is an incredible issue of mine, so I tend to lose track of things... But if this thingturns out good, I might try "extra" hard to please you people. Uh huh... Enjoy! **

Shikamaru was a lazy person. And lazy people do very lazy things…

"Clouds are so nice. So nice and free…" Shikamaru thought as he stared into the sky. He had just completed his last mission, and was paid very nicely. But money meant very little to Nara Shikamaru. It was too bothersome. Too much or too less meant trouble. Shikamaru gazed at the clouds like he always did, in his new favorite spot, up on the hill side, just across the training area. No one bothered him, and interruptions were of rare occurrences.

Looking up at the clouds, Shikamaru noticed a certain shape in the blue sky. As it continued to float carelessly, it looked more or less like a… fan? He thought back to his battle with a certain girl, in the Chuunin exam. He smiled as he remembered the look on her face when he caught her, defenseless against his attack… Temari, he whispered to the air.

A gust of wind, shook steadily as the name escaped his mouth. He never quite felt the same after that match. Maybe for the first time in his life, he had been motivated during that portion of the exam. He sighed… Maybe I'd like to see her again, he thought.

Shikamaru stood up from his spot, and shook off the thought of visiting Temari. Perhaps it had been too troublesome for him, for he decided to head back to town. Ino and Chouji are probably mad at me he thought, scratching the back of his neck as he treaded through the grass. He dragged his feet along the way, while thoughts of playing Shougi, or Go consumed his mind. And then he heard it…

"You still have that dumb look on your face…" Temari said, leaning against a tree arms crossed. Her fan sitting beside her. It was pretty hot out, so she stood inside the shadow of the tree.

"It's you again eh?" Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome…" At the sight of her, Shikamaru stopped and tensed. He was filled with a certain feeling, from head to toe. Was it happiness? Nervousness? Or just exhaustion from resting too much? What ever it was, it caused him to sweat.

Temari looked at him. Not a single change, she thought. A dumb look always plastered to his face, as if he had been day-dreaming the entire day.

"Bah… Aren't you going to ask why I'm here at least?" she said. There had been a calm pause between them earlier, and breaking the tension was probably the best way to go about.

"No… It's simply none of my business. And getting into yours, is just so…" Shikamaru started.

"Troublesome?" She said, a smile now present on her face. At times, he can be so predictable, she thought. Temari uncrossed her arms and began walking towards Konoha.

"I suppose so…" Shikamaru said, as walked along. Temari was a few paces ahead of him, keeping the same distance between them. A silence came upon them, like a sudden gust of wind. Only the sound of birds, was heard throughout the small walk.

Soon enough, the entrance of Konoha was set before them. The guards noticed Temari almost immediately.

"You're from the Sand. What is your business in Konoha?" the guard said, abruptly. After the invasion of Konoha, things between the countries had become uneasy, despite the claim of surrender by the Hidden Sand Village.

"I'm here to speak about important matters with the Fifth" Temari said bluntly. The guards looked at her carefully. Shikamaru pondered as well. The Fifth? What did she have to talk about, with the Fifth, Shikamaru wondered.

"Very well, we will send for an escort immediately -" the guard started.

"That is not necessary. This Chuunin has been escorting me." She said, pointing to Shikamaru. "There is no need to call for another one." Shikamaru looked hesitantly, before Temari quickly stomped on his foot. He nodded to the guards, thinking about the trouble he had gotten into.

The guard, noticing Shikamaru agreed. The two quickly set foot inside the Hidden Leaf Village. Everything had been restored to its former glory. The buildings looked new, and the people looked happy. The hard work of Konoha really paid off.

"Maybe it would have been better if you informed me, of why you were here. Instead of choosing a more aggressive approach…" Shikamaru stated, looking his stubbed toe.

"Well, maybe if you asked me, like a proper gentleman, I wouldn't have gone with the aggressive approach," Temari said frankly.

What a mess. "What have I gotten myself into?" Shikamaru thought as he scratched the back of his neck. Suddenly, the street was filled with a sound an echo of constant shouting. It sounded more or less like… Chouji… and Ino? Shikamaru sighed. It was going to be a long day…

As they walked by, Shikamaru stopped at the barbeque restaurant. Apparently, it had been the source of the shouting. "Gah... I'll be a second..." Shikamaru said, as he went in. Temari peered inside the restaurant. The odor of cooked meat was obvious. Smoke filled the room, as people chatted away. Others paid attention to the back table. There seemed to be a great fuss.

"I can't believe you! Why would you -"

"Well it's not my fault that you -"

"You should have noticed -"

"Hey you two cut it -"

"Excuse me sir, you haven't -"

"What's going on?" Shikamaru interrupted. The screaming ceased. Ino was the first to answer. To Shikamaru, she looked like a wreck.

"Shikamaru! Chouji sat on my flower arrangement! I was working so hard on it!" she sniffed. Jeez, Shikamaru thought.

"Hoy, Sh'kamaru! It's her fault for not knowing where to put it!" Chouji said, chewing on a piece of meat. Shikamaru looked at them, and then looked at Asuma. Asuma had a confused look on him, sweat forming at the side of his head, and his mouth not knowing what to say.

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. "Gah, this is too troublesome… Chouji apologize to Ino, and Ino... Next time watch what you're doing"He said before leaving the restaurant. He had thought something worse had happened. Ino, Chouji and Asuma continued their shoutingbattle, despite Shikamaru's advice.

Temari smiled, as she thought about a memory of Gaara and Kankuro.

(Flash Back)

It might have been the first time, that Gaara showed any signs of humanity, after his traumatic experience as a child.

Kankuro had been trying to put a special gas weapon inside of his doll. He had been working hard all day. Gaara leaned against the wall, his killer intent at a minimum. Temari had been sitting on the window ledge cleaning her giant fan, as it sat on her knees.

Apparently, Kankuro's fingers had gotten stuck in his doll's mouth. Peering down towards the doll, to get his fingers out, the green gas that Kankuro had been working on, ejected into his eyes. Kankuro began to cry uncontrollably, as he fell to the ground dragging the doll on top of him. Temari started giggling, and dropped her gigantic fan on her feet. Gaara who had been watching the all the stupidity surround him, shook his head in disgust. That is until, Kankuro let out a screeching fart. Gaara's lips twitched, as he let out a smile... In which, he instantly covered.

(End of Flash Back)

Paying little attention, Temari failed to notice Shikamaru walking away.

"You know… It's not very nice to ditch the person you're escorting, Shikamaru." Temari said tapping Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Pfft, I would've hoped I lost you… What do you want?" Shikamaru said sarcastically. Temari felt a hint of annoyance in his voice. This guy is totally random, she whispered to herself..

What do I want, she thought. A familiar pause loomed over their heads, as Temariconsidered areasonable response.

"Hmph" she said, crossing her arms and turning away. It was the best she could come up with.

"Huh?" Shikamaru replied, as he scratched the back of his neck. Thinking for a bit, Shikamaru threw his hands up in defeat."Er- Whatever. I'm going to go take a nap or something." Shikamaru left, the ambition of another nap gnawing at his back.

Temari felt somewhat stunned. He had the nerve to say something like that to me! she thought. Looking in the other direction, Temari quickly recollected herself.

"Oh well, I don't need him. I have more important matters to attend to… I can get to the Fifth myself," she said quietly walking away.

Temari moved swifty throughout the busy village. She compared it to her home back at the Sand, and it was nothing like it. The people at the Sand were too serious and tense all the time. Temari sighed… If all goes well, this can all change, she thought.

"Hey, Pops." Shikamaru muttered as he entered the local bar. It was getting late, and the sky was turning dark. Shikamaru sighed. Getting his father's attention was something he struggled with. The only really thing he talked about with him, was women. Not that his father was an expert on dealing with the opposite sex… He was just… More experienced.

His father was in his usual seat, with his usual attitude. "I'd figure you were here…" Shikamaru stated, scratching the back of his neck. "Did mom scold you again?" Shikamaru asked. It happened time to time. His dad would come to the bar occasionally, after receiving a "lesson" from his beloved wife. Shikamaru figured it was because of his dad's utter laziness. But then again, his father was very clever, always being able to woo his wife back.

"Not this time…" Shikamaru's dad snickered. "Just happened to stop by, figured a drink or two would be good for the soul, or something."

"Heh…" Shikamaru managed. He took the seat next to his fathers, and looked around the bar. There were only a few people sitting around drinking… And usually Tsuande would be in her corner, downing her third shot. But today wasn't the case. "Let's go home already…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Gah… Fine." was his dad's response. Usually his father would protest, and they would stay an hour longer…

They headed out the bar in silence. Shikamaru kicked around dirt as he walked, and his father saunter slightly side to side.

"Mom's going to scold you again…" Shikamaru muttered as he strolled along, a few paces ahead of his father.

"Meh, I'm used to it" his dad replied. He stretched out his arms around his neck, and breathed out into the night.

"I still don't understand… How can you put up with such a strict woman? It's too troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled. His dad laughed, confusing Shikamaru.

"I told you before, idiot… There are days," his dad stopped, and thought for a bit "when your mother has the biggest smile, and the warmest heart. To tell you the truth, when I first met your mom, I thought she was nothing but trouble…"

Shikamaru's dad started to ramble on about complete and utter nonsense. Gah, he's drunk… This won't be good, Shikamaru thought. He let out a long sigh. What a day, he whispered to himself...

**That's right... This is where you review. > (Click that drag window thing, and select review) **


	2. Get Up and Do Something

**Chapter 2: _Get Up and Do Something_**

****

**_Author's note:_**

**_Hehehe. I apologize for the super duper long delay. Writer's block really knocks you down. So I've played around with the plot like play dough, and I've managed to come up with something. Yepperz. Anyway, this next chapter is a little wonky, (mind you) since I've been working on this on and off. I'm leaving out specific details on the time period, because it really is a mess :( . Anyway, take your time. Read. Relax. And obviously review. Any suggestions, ideas, or editing is welcome. Do you notice the mistake in that last sentence? ;) And yes. Temari does get naked in this chapter. :O (Although it's not a lemon-scene, mind you)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Clouds are nice, Shikamaru thought once more as the noon sun shone highly. He lay at his favorite spot, not caring about anything else in the world. Temari's arrival had caused Shikamaru to worry. His life would be completely complicated once more with her being around. She caused too much mischief and trouble for his liking.

"Do you always look that dumb?" came a sudden remark. Shikamaru's view of the beautiful clouds was abruptly replaced by an all too familiar smirk.

"Honestly, you should go out more often, Shikamaru." Temari laid down beside him. "Cause you really are the boring type."

"What in the world is this woman saying", Shikamaru thought. "Don't converse with her, or you'll make things more complicated and troublesome".

The few minutes were silent, yet comforting for both of them. The sun was bright, and the cool summer breeze felt very relaxing. Shikamaru's eyes became very heavy, watching the moving restless clouds. Soon enough, he was sound asleep.

Temari looked over at her partner, snoozing soundly. "Guess he doesn't look too dumb when he's sleeping", she thought to herself. Temari looked at the clouds, and thought back to her missions. She had cleared every single one flawlessly. She defeated all her opponents with a swipe of her fan. And yet… The one that outsmarted her, embarrassed her and defeated her was sleeping right beside her. "You really are something else, Nara Shikamaru" she whispered to herself.

Temari got up, and dusted the grass off her clothes. She glanced once more at Shikamaru before leaving once again.

It was midday, by the time Shikamaru woke up. The warmth and coziness was now gone, and a sudden loneliness loomed over the lazy shinobi. Shikamaru stretched out, and stood upright. The presence of his fellow companion was now apparent.

Though he would not admit it, even to himself, he dreamt many times of his greatest fear. The fear of failing. Shikamaru gritted his teeth, remembering his first mission as a Chuunin… As a leader. The memories of battle, and leaving those to protect themselves. The memories of trusting one another without second thought. The memory of trying to forget that you are the leader, and that your comrades' fate is in your hands.

Shikamaru looked into the horizon, as the sun was slowly setting. "I'll never fail" he whispered to the sunset.

Temari yawned. She decided sleeping around in trees was not a very smart idea, especially for a girl. It was very early, with the sun still wavering over the blue morning mist. Jumping down from the tree, Temari felt the fresh dew on the blades of grass as it drew close to her knees. She would've preferred using the hotel shower to wash herself, but her thoughts settled down to a clean water spring. "Shikamaru's stupid lazy ideals are slowly rubbing off on me" she thought, as shethrewher clothing on to the grass. The water was cool, yet immensely refreshing. The droplets of the morning mist slowly danced down her soft skin as she closed her eyes. It was heaven for her, as she washed herself. Her few minutes of paradise in her little private water springwere soon interrupted, much to her dismay. Soon enough, she heard a series of shouting in the distance.

"Kage mane no jutsu!"

"Kage kubi shibari no jutsu!"

Temari looked in the distance. Squinting her eyes, she saw none other than the figure of Nara Shikamaru, training in the far end. Temari watched as he continued to use his shadow clones as targets for his shadow binding and neck choke techniques. She watched him train and thought how ridiculous he looked. The sight of him becoming more mature and responsible made her laugh. Finishing her relaxing bath she changed her clothes. Her visit to the Fifth had been completed, and there was no need for her to stay…

Shikamaru looked restless. He fell to the floor drenched in sweat and dirt. "That makes.. Sixty… Four," he managed to say. He had been binding and neck choking his shadow clones all night. His parents would surely give him a good beating when he came home. He tried very hard not to think about what his mother would say.

Exhausted, Shikamaru laid on the ground. "I need to rest," he thought aloud.

"Is that all you ever do?" Temari asked eye brow raised. "I still don't understand what the leaders of Konoha see in you."

Temari stood at the top of the hill side, her back against the Sun rise. Shikamaru looked up and saw her. Temari's hair still dripping wet, her soft silk skin glowing in the birth of the Sun's morning glory. Shikamaru could not help but gawk at her utter beauty.

"What… Is there something on my face?" she asked rather forcefully. The scene had been breath-taking for poor Shikamaru. He tried answering, but the dry air caught up with him.

Shikamaru let out a cough, as he tried to regain his composure. "Gah. It's nothing", he replied. "Have you seen the Fifth yet?" He asked, rather indirectly.

Temari nodded. "I sent my message to her yesterday. I'll be leaving for the Sand soon." Something in her voice made her sound reluctant to leave. A pause lingered above them once again. Their thoughts crashed into one another, as they tried to think of something to say.

Temari slowly turned. Shikamaru closed his eyes. If there was anything to describe it, it was a still moment between two people in a heavy rain. And though both of them felt a sudden wave of emptiness, they were too ignorant to play the role.

If Temari had looked back, she would've heard him murmur a goodbye.

It was almost noon time before the giant fan wielding girl took a break. The sun was slowly beating her down. It would take a few more hours till she was home… Her father destroyed the meaning of home. As Kazekage, his role as a father never existed. He terrorized the civilians, and he agreed to the destruction of another village. He was never home to take responsibility of his children. She remembered the last time he spoke to her.

"Pick up your stuff. I have no time to baby-sit you and your siblings."

"But father…"

"Do not call me father. I am the Kazekage of the Sand."

She cared less when he was found dead at the hands of Orochimaru. She held neutral feelings for his death. Almost as if he were a complete stranger.

Resting her back against a tree for shade, she took out a water canton. As well as a kunai.

Shhzzwing!

"You're not going to fool me" Temari stated, as she drank the canton.

"I've learned not to underestimate young women such as yourself" Kabuto said dropping down from the trees. In his hand was Temari's kunai. Apparently, he was very good at catching.

"Kab…"

"I'm afraid there's no time for introductions" he said as he disappeared.

Temari fell to the ground, as she coughed out blood. Kabuto had lunged forward an incredible speed, knocking her in the stomach with his elbow.

"Orochimaru needs more soldiers for his army… Wouldn't it be nice for you to be in it?" Kabuto whispered in her ear.

Temari fell unconscious as Kabuto grabbed her before she fell to the floor. "Orochimaru's plan is going very well…." Kabuto thought.

Shikamaru's ears were very red. Apparently, his mother wouldn't stop shouting and lecturing him. He was, of course, expecting this. He slowly sighed and rubbed his back neck.

"And go fetch your dad!" she shouted before letting him go.

"Jeez…" Shikamaru muttered to himself before stepping out. It was night time. He had spent most of his day talking to Asuma and Choji after the seeing Temari off. Choji seemed more enthusiastic about training, while Asuma stayed quiet for most of time. Usually, Shikamaru would play a few rounds of Shogi or Go, but today wasn't the case.

Shikamaru arrived at the local bar once again, however his father was not present at his usual seat. He glanced at the bar tender, who replied that he already left for home. Shikamaru sighed. He looked around the bar once more to make sure.

There were a few people sitting in tables. Tsunade and Shizune were present in their little corner.

"Yes, I've heard."

"Do you think they'll find her?"

"Hopefully, I was just speaking to her the other day. She had left for the Sand earlier today"

"How did they find out?"

"It seems that a local hunter-nin spotted them, and reported back."

Shikamaru knew something instinctively happened to Temari. The bottom of his stomach began to churn. He quickly left the bar.

Packing his things, he left for the gate of Konoha. He was going to go after her. Upon reaching the gate, he bumped into his father.

"Where are you going Shikamaru?" his father asked him, his voice echoing through Shikamaru's head.

"I'm going to go save someone", he replied hastily.

"Have you gone over the consequences for leaving? Have you considered the reality of you decision…? And err- does your mother know?" His father asked him bluntly.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the sky. "I'm tired of being saved. I'm not going to fail" he said, as he walked past his father and the gate entrance of Konoha.

His father chuckled, and slowly headed home. "I seriously hope my wife doesn't go ahead and open the 8 gates on his sorry ass."

Shikamaru looked at the stars in the sky. "I'm not going to fail…" he whispered.

(Review) Please and thank you! )


End file.
